I Choose Himchan Hyung
by bbang2chan
Summary: Bagaimana keputusan Daehyun saat dirinya dihadapkan pada dua orang yang sama-sama dia sayangi di B.A.P? Siapa yang akan dia pilih? DaeJae, DaeLo, endingDaeHim RnR pleaseeee


I Choose Himchan Hyung

Author: MatoShishiTats

Cast: All member B.A.P

Genre: Humor, Romance(nyempil dikit)

Disclaimer: B.A.P (TS Ent, God, and Themselves)

Warning: OOC, NON-EYD, bahasa rada ngawur, yang nggak suka nggak usah baca, DEAL!

Note's: Fanfic kedua dari saya, semoga banyak yang review(memelas), makasih buat yang review dific pertama saya walaupun sedikit T_T tapi tetap saya hargai,, ok deh dari pada saya ngebacot langsung baca aja...

Summary: bagaimana keputusan Daehyun saat dirinya dihadapkan pada dua orang yang sama2 dia sayangi di B.A.P? DaeJae, DaeLo, endingDaeHim.

* * *

Dipagi yang indah ini dikota Seoul, suara burung berkicau menandakan pagi sudah menjelang(reader: yaiyalah masa burung berkicau diwaktu malam). Sangat ramai oleh pejalan kaki yang katanya sih mau kerja, saya bingung apa yang ada cuma pejalan kaki saja? Ok ralat maksudnya ada pejalan kaki, ada pengguna(?) motor sama mobil yang bersepeda pun juga ada, ramee kan(author dibakar reader). Tapi tidak untuk ditempat ini, salah satu bangunan yang dihuni 6 alien yang nyasar kebumi dan tidak balik lagi kedunianya(?), siapa kalo bukan B.A.P(Best, Absolute, Perfect) kata babyz sih gitu. Sunyi kemana penghuninya? Pada nyasar kedunia lain kayanya, ralat maksudnya dunia mimpi.

Tapi tidak beberapa lama muncul seonggok manusia(?) yang keluar dari dalam guanya(kamar). Namja berbibir tebal itu tampak mengucek-ngucek mata dan mengendong sebuah boneka kecil tedy bear berpakaian tentara. Dia Jung Daehyun muka yang rada ehemm ehemm, baju piyama tidur bermotif sama dengan bonekanya, dan jangan lupakan rambut yang ambur-adul(?)

Daehyun masuk lagi kedalam kamarnya, dia cuma ingin mengecek keluar apa ada pencuri masuk dorm mereka atau tidak. Daehyun masuk bukan untuk tidur lagi melainkan untuk membangunkan para hyung dan dongsaengnya.

"Hyung, bangun ini sudah pagi cepat buat sarapan hyung" Daehyun mengguncang-guncang tubuh Himchan dengan kuat hingga sebuah suara mengejutkannya.

"YAAA, JUNG DAEHYUN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN HIMCHAN-KU" Yongguk berteriak keras. Zelo, Jongup, dan Youngjae yang masih tertidur langsung secepat kilat bangun dan berteriak bak anak kecil yang kehilangan ibunya.

"Gempa, ada gempa tolong aku hyung, tolong Zelo" Zelo berteriak sambil memeluk dinding(?) dan otomatis Zelo kaya Spiderman yang jalan-jalan didinding. Daehyun yang jadi sasaran kemarahan Yongguk terjerembab kedepan hingga menindih Himchan, Himchan yang awalnya ingin bangun tiba-tiba terkejut saat matanya melihat wajah Daehyun didepannya, dan yang dilakukan Daehyun hanya diam dan tersenyum.

"Yaa, cepat bangun bodoh jangan dekat-dekat dengan Himchan" Daehyun terpaksa bangun karena tarikan dari Yonnguk. Sementara Youngjae dan Jongup yang masih berpelukan cepat sadar saat Yongguk melemparkan bantal kearah mereka.

"Woyy, mesra-mesraannya ditunda dulu" Yongguk kembali menatap Daehyun

Daehyun yang mengerti tatapan mematikan dari Yongguk langsung berbicara.

"Ehehe aku tak mermaksud memperkosa Himchan hyung, hyung"

"Hahhh?'

"Aku hanya mencoba membangkukannya, supaya Himchan hyung menyiapkan makan untuk kita"

"Hahhh?"

"Dan juga-"

"Hahhh?"

"Ini sudah-"

"Hahhh"

"Woyy,, hahh, hahh nya ditunda dulu kenapa, gue belum selesai ngomong"

Youngjae, Jongup, dan Zelo mengangguk

"Ok, gue ulang hyung. Dan juga ini sudah pagi menjelang siang bukan, kita hari ini ada jadwal keSukira kan hyung, dan ok kalian boleh melanjutkan hahh, hahh kalian" Daehyun menatap Youngjae, Jongup dan Zelo

"Hahhhhhhhhhh" Brukkk, sebuah benda yang dilempar Yongguk, yang diyakini bantal langsung mendarat dibadan ketiga alien itu yang menyebabkan Youngjae, Jongup dan Zelo terjerembab kebelakang.

"Baiklah kalo begitu, aku akan membuatkan sarapan untuk kita" Akhirnya Himchan bangun dan keluar dari kamar.

"Dan cepat kalian mandi kalo kita memang tidak ingin terlambat" keempat member langsung mengangguk tidak dengan Yongguk, karena memang Yongguk sudah mandi ckckck

"Himchan hyung memang pantas dijuluki General Himchan, dia bisa menghendel kita dengan baik" Youngjae yang tidak sadar berbicara seperti itu dan lantas membangunkan jiwa lain dalam diri Yongguk.

"Himchan hyung memang begitu, beruntung aku mempunyai hyung seperti dia" Zelo memang dasar polos. Sepolos-polosnya

"Himchan hyungkan memang hebat, dan juga maniss" Jongup tidak sadar didekatnya kini ada srigala yang siap menerkamnya.

"Iyaa, tapi kita juga beruntung mempunyai leader seperti Yongguk hyung, karena kalau bukan karena dia kita tidak akan jadi seperti ini" Nahh ini kalimat yang ditunggu-tunggu oleh Yongguk. Tapi lihat ekpresinya sepertinya belum kembali seperti semula

"Yongguk hyu-"

"CEPAT KALIAN MANDIIIII" Dan teriakan tadi sukses membuat keempat member langsung kocar-kacir masuk dalam kamar mandi.(mandi bersama memang menyenangkan)

Dan didapur tampak Himchan yang sedang membuat sarapan dan dia terkejut saat merasakan dapur dan gelas americanonya bergetar(efek teriakan yongguk).

(SKIP TIME)

* * *

"Hyung, apa tidak lelah?" Jongup bertanya pada Himchan, dan Himchan menjawab hanya dengan gelengan.

"Kalau hyung lelah tidurlah hyung" Himchan hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut Jongup yang tanpa sadar membuat uri leadar, Yongguk cembokor(author ditendang)

"Dia akan tidur jika aku yang mengajaknya" Himchan hanya blushing dan membuat Jongup mendelik kearah Yongguk, kemudian Jongup mendudukan dirinya didepan tv dan menghidupkan tv

"Yeayy, Pororo comeback" Jongup berteriak senang karena tokoh kartun yang ingin ditontonnya selama ini tampak didepan layar tv, maklumlah boyband terkenal mah jarang nyentuh tv.

Alhasil Yongguk dan Himchan yang berada didekatnya terkejut. Yongguk mendelik kesal dengan Jongup karena telah mengganggu kesenangannya dengan Himchan. Lalu dimana Daehyun, Youngjae dan Zelo?

"Aku sayang kalian berdua"

"Ehh hyung itu suara Daehyun hyung, kenapa?" Jongup yang mendengar suara Daehyun menatap pada BangHim dan mereka berdua hanya mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu.

"Hyung, aku sayang padamu hyung" Itu suara Zelo

"Aku juga, sayangku lebih besar dari Zelo, hyung" Itu suara Youngjae

Karena Yongguk, Himchan dan Jongup penasaran dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan jadilah Yongguk, Himchan dan Jongup menghampiri mereka. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat dihadapan mereka. Youngjae yang berhadapan dengan Zelo dan saling memegang tangan kanan dan kiri Daehyun dan lihat Daehyun dia tampaknya pasrah karena ditarik-tarik oleh Youngjae dan Zelo

"Hyung sekarang kau harus pilih, dia atau aku" Daehyun menatap Youngjae

"Ayo pilih hyung, pilih dia apa aku" Lagi Daehyun menatap Zelo. Daehyun bingung siapa yang mau dia pilih Youngjae apa Zelo? Dia sangat menyayangi mereka berdua.

"Aku menyayangi kalian berdua" Youngjae dan Zelo yang tidak setuju dengan jawaban Daehyun langsung menarik-narik tangan Daehyun lagi

"Tidak hyung kau pilih diantara kami" Youngjae menatap kesal pada Daehyun

Daehyun yang memang awal sudah pasrah. Tapi saat melihat Himchan dia tersenyum jahil dan menemukan sesuatu dalam otaknya yang mungkin dapat keluar dari permasalahan ini

"Baiklah aku akan memilih, tapi lepaskan dulu tanganku" Youngjae dan Daehyun melepas tangan Daehyun dan menghadap Daehyun

"Ehemm jadi pilihanku adalah" Daehyun menggantung ucapanya dan menatap Himchan. Merasa ditatap Himchan hanya bingung, lalu semenit kemudian...

"HIMCHAN HYUNG, TOLONG AKU" Daehyun memeluk Himchan dan alhasil membuat Youngjae, Jongup, Zelo dan tak terkecuali Yongguk terkejut mendengarnya

"Hyung, aku pilih Himchan hyung, dan ijinkan aku untuk membawa Himchan hyung pergi" Setelah mengatakan itu pada Yongguk, Daehyun langsung membawa kabur Himchan dan pergi entah kemana. Yongguk yang shock langsung sadar dan berteriak...

"YAAA, MAU KAU BAWA KEMANA HIMCHAN HUH? HIMCHAN MILIK-KU JANGAN KAU AMBIL JUNG DAEHYUN PABBO" Secepat kilat Yongguk mengejar Daehyun dan Himchan.

(In other side)

"Hoshh, hoshh ya kau Jung Daehyun, ada apa denganmu?" Himchan yang nampak ngos-ngosan karena dibawa kabur Daehyun langsung duduk disalah satu kursi didekat cafe ini.

"Maaf hyung, aku tidak bermaksud merebutmu dari Yongguk hyung. Aku hanya ingin cari aman saja. Tapi ya aku pikir ini bukan cara yang bagus, dan setelah ini aku akan siap-siap babak belur" Daehyun membayangkan dirinya dihajar Yongguk dan babak belur. Himchan yang kasihan pada Daehyun langsung memeluknya dan..

"Tenang ada aku disini" Daehyun mengangguk.

* * *

(Dorm)

Youngjae dan Zelo masih shock paska menghilangnya Daehyun, Himchan dan Yongguk yang entah hilangnya kemana(kenegri angin mereka) (author dilempar pisang). Dan Jongup dia masih diam. Entahlah apa yang dia pikirakan mungkin sedikit shock juga melihat kejadian yang dia pikir jarang terjadi didunia ini(Jongup lebay) (digebukin). Yaiyalah seorang Jung Daehyun yang sering kita lihat ditv yang jarang dekat dengan Kim Himchan bisa seperti itu merebut dan membawa Himchan kabur, anehh bukan? Karena asiknya Jongup melamun dia tidak sadar jika Youngjae dan Zelo menatapnya dan tersenyum jahil, Jongup merinding melihatnya

"Jongup"

"Jongup hyung"

Youngjae dan Zelo mendekat kearah Jongup dan tentu saja Jongup berjalan mundur untuk menjauh dari mereka berdua

"A-apa yang mau kalian lakukan" Jongup tampak takut melihat hyung dan dongsaengnya seperti itu

"Melakukan seperti yang kami lakukan pada Daehyun hyung" Zelo tersenyum manis pada Jongup dan tentu saja membuat Jongup ingin menangis melihatnya

"Disini cuma ada kau Moon Jongup, jadi daripada tidak ada yang kami rebutkan, kau sasarannya" Youngjae tesenyum setan. Dan itu membuat Jongup ingin terjun dari gunung Fujiyama.

"TIDAKKK. AKU BUKAN UNTUK DIPEREBUTKAN, JANGANNNN" Dan setelahnya hanya suara teriakan dari Jongup dan tertawaan dari Younjae dan Zelo.

END!

Bagaimana? Judul sama cerita nggak nyambung kayanya(nangis dipojokan), karakternya pada kebalik semua ya? Hahaha maklum author rada kebalik juga soalnya. Ok saya bikin ini karena saya lagi galau sama BangHim, dan kenapa saya couplein Daehyun sama Himchan itu karena kemarin saya nemuin banyak moment-moment DaeHim atau HimDae atau apalah itu(author dikubur) fanficnya juga, tapi saya lupa dimana saya nyimpen itu foto, fanfic sama video -_-

Nah babyz mind to review, pleasee(pinjem puppy eyesnya jello)

Review kalian adalah penyemangat author.

^Ren Mato^


End file.
